User blog:Annacaza/Wiki To-Do
For v2 FE, there are a lot of new pages to create, update, and archive. This is not a one-person job, so I need as much help as I can get. Remember that posting new recipes is not allowed. I'm still trying to figure out what day I'll allow recipes to be released; the earliest will probably be September 2nd. The update is explained in-depth here and here. Wiki Update * The recipe page has been locked until further notice. This is mostly because I don't trust you guys to try and add recipes before then, and I rather not ban people. * Some infoboxes have now changed, and templates have been created. ::Using the new templates is very simple. Instead of copying the old inbox code (Row 1 title = | Row 1 info, etc), it is now streamlined. Now, the information in the box looks like this: ::recipe = Small Tree Stump x2 ::workstation = N/A ::uses = creating wooden structures ::The new ones also combine the infopage mechanics, where the box title and image are automatically generated from the page title. ::Generic Infobox ::Island Infobox ::Animal Infobox ::Food Infobox ::Resource Infobox ::Crafted Food Infobox ::Event NPC Infobox *There is now a new template, . This tag looks like this: All pages with this will have the "Archived" category tag. *Community Projects has been deleted. Why? 1) No one used it and 2) You can access the To-do list by clicking "Community Page" found on the side of the page of Recent Wiki Activity or through the Wiki Navigation (where the old Community Projects was linked). *All policies are in the process of being moved/copied to the "Policies" area of the community page. New Pages There are multiple new pages to be created. Click on a redlink to create the page, and ensure you follow the proper page format to make this easier for everyone. 303 Wiki Editing Guide <— learn it, love it, embrace it. Any pages that do not follow the formats will be changed, and I'd rather not spend my time moderating page formats. I've done that for over 2 years now. Structures *Primitive Workstation *Quality Workstation *Stone Workshop *Iron Workshop *Steel Workshop *Stainless Workshop *Culinary Table Tools *Hemp Lightpost *Oil Lightpost *Yew Crossbow New Categories Only the pages that are listed under the category should have it, otherwise it will be removed. Category: Crafting Stations *Subcategory: Workshops :: ⁃ Stone Workshop :: ⁃ Iron Worshop :: ⁃ Steel Workshop :: ⁃ Stainless Workshop *Subcategory: Cooking Stations :: ⁃ Mill :: ⁃ Bakery :: ⁃ Culinary Table *Subcategory: Compost Bins :: ⁃ Wood Compost Bin :: ⁃ Stone Compost Bin :: ⁃ Stainless Compost Bin *Mixing Flask *Dock *Harbor *Coin Press *Lumbermill Categories for Removal Images Do not worry about this, I can get them all easily. Pages that Need Updating Basically all of them in order to switch over to the new template, but for sure the ones below. *All pages in this category (make sure that you also remove traces of skills) *Desert Island *Mainland *Rockma Island *Canyon Island *Plateau Island *Paradise Island *Flax Island *Forge *Smeltery *Dock *Harbor *All compost pages *Mill *Lumbermill Pages that need Archiving I've probably missed a bunch of things. This will continue to be updated as tasks are completed. Some other small things regarding the state of the game *Crafting is done completely differently now (you only need to have the required items in your inventory instead of placing them on the ground/be near the crafting station required) *Most of the bugs you've found, we know about. There's no need to remind us every two minutes. This is beta after all. *Classic 303 will not stay. Once this is out of beta, it's moving to the new group place. If that's something that bothers you, no one is forcing you to stick around.]] Category:Blog posts